Jangan sakiti dia
by ManisPedas29
Summary: Kerana dia , Taufan rela disakiti. [No slash] [COMPLETE][Fixed]
_**Maincast : TauGem**_

 _ **Warning:**_ suspensory(?) ralat suspense ,gantung ,typo…

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Taufan beserta Gemgem milik Monta , aku hanya miliki plot dan pinjam chara

* * *

 _ **Enjoy ~**_

* * *

Semuanya terlalu cepat baginya . Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sedangkan orang itu telah tertangkap dalam cengkaman penjahat-penjahat yang tidak pernah ia kenali ataupun tahu dari mana mereka datang .Apa maunya sampaikan Gempa menjadi mangsa mereka?

Taufan tidak tahu. Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan Gempa.

"Lepaskan dia!" Jerit pemuda bertopi senget itu , sambil memberontak ganas. Tubuhnya ditahan dari belakang dengan erat . Kakinya menendang-nendang udara agar boleh terlepas . Malangnya , orang yang telah menahan dirinya sangat kuat malahan lebih besar dan mempunyai badan sasa daripadanya . Dia tidak mahu melihat insan yang disayanginya diugut dan ditawan oleh si penjahat itu . Alangkah marahnya dia apabila melihat wajah insan yang disayangi habis dianiaya hingga meninggalkan lebam dan garis-garis luka yang masih segar.

"T-Taufan! Ja-Jangan sa-sakiti dia!" Suaranya bergema dalam gelap bertemankan cahaya lampu redup . Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, yang penting Taufan tahu bahawa dia teramat takut . Menggapaikan tangan untuk dikecapi oleh si pemuda beriris sapphire. Dia memberontak berkali-kali tapi disekat oleh seorang pemuda yang agak besar darinya. Bimbang . Taufan bimbang jika apa yang selama ini bermain difikirannya terjadi. Taufan menggerakkan tubuhnya kasar, ke kiri ke kanan dengan erangan seperti orang liar . Namun perbuatannya menambahkan lagi kerumitan . Matanya membulat dan mengecil , mulutnya termenga dan suara yang ingin menjerit, tertahan serta hilang .

" _ **JAUHI BENDA ITU DARI GEMPA**_ " Kini dia menjerit lebih nyaring dan tajam . Lelaki yang sedari tadi menahan Gempa , terkekeh ria melihat Taufan mengamuk bagai . Seperti orang yang hendak mengeluarkan taringnya pada saat akhir . Oh , dia tidak akan bermain mudah sekarang . Pistol yang berada didalam genggaman telah dihalakan pada kepala Gempa , membuat mata sang mangsa terbeliak melirik jari telunjuk yang sudah terletak manis ditempat picu .

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal~"

"MMPH!-"

Terlambat . Dia terlambat menyelamatkan Gempa . Bunyi tembakan berlangsung memecah suasana , linangan air merah menoda dan menuruni sisi kepala Gempa. Tangannya yang terkial-kial kini jatuh longlai ke sisi dan badannya terlintuk mati dalam genggaman lelaki tidak berguna itu.

"GH-GEMPAA!"

Kali ini baru dia dilepaskan tanpa hirauan . Dia berlari terheret-heret ,kerana badannya masih terasa sakit akibat beradu fizik dengan geng tadi . Genangan air mata lolos dari ekor matanya dengan lebat dan akhirnya dia dapat sosok yang terlantar kaku tanpa nyawa kedalam dekapannya .

" Ge-Gempa..." Suaranya bergetar sayu memanggil nama yang telah pergi begitu saja . Berkali-kali dia memanggil serta mengusap kepala Gempa , berharap insan itu bangun. Berharap...ia membuka mata . Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan tawa serta ejekan yang tidak berhati perut tu . Tangan yang telah ternoda darah milik Gempa , dia menyentuh pipi Gempa yang terasa dingin untuk kali terakhir sebelum memeluknya lagi..

"Maafkan aku Gempa...a-ak-ku sepatutnya sedar dari awal lagi...maafkan aku"

Namun sia-sia saja mengatakan , mata emas itu kosong memandang kemudian tertutup dengan adanya getaran yang sangat kuat. Siapa kata Gempa mati...Taufan mengelipkan mata saat dia merasa getaran kuat dari Gempa dan dilihatnya Gempa tersenyum sambil meleraikan air mata tawa .

"Taufan kena tipu" ucapnya lembut seraya memegang wajah Taufan yang sudah basah bermandikan air mata .

Ia sebenarnya hanya lakonan semata hendak kenakan Taufan!

* * *

 _ **End~**_

* * *

 _ **Oiya saya tak reti buat feels wwww , faill hehe**_

 _ **Ya hanya lakonan , gempa pura2 mati lol ...ada sebak sedikit? kali..? terasa tertipu? /digolek**_

 _ **Well ni idea para bbb elemental lain yang ingin 'balas dendam ' pada taufan yang suka mengusik mereka . You can imagine macam mana elemental lain bereaksi dibelakang tabir lel.  
**_

 _ **okeh tu saja ~**_

Edit : ugh , terpaksa tambah dan edit beberapa ayat yang saya rasa kurang mengena.

 _ **-Salam dari ManisPedas29**_


End file.
